Alone
by JibbsRibbsNCISMOTIVELover2014
Summary: Adopted from thefrostedrose, I was also a co-writer for the original. Read it all since I changed parts of it up a little bit. Like adding POVs. So please read and reveiw. Even if you did for the original story. VOTE on the poll I still need at least 5 more votes before I decide.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so as you may know this story is originally by thefrostedrose. but I have PMd them and been given permission to adopt it. Also as you may know I (under my old name) assissted in writing this story. I began helping in Chapter 3. I have made a few changes to the story so that it makes more sense to me while writing. The main change you will see is that I changed it to having points of veiw.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with this story. Until I took control of the plot in chapter 5.**_

_**(Conversation:** _Caitlyn;**Abby)**

_**Alone**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**(Caitlin POV)**_

I sat on the stool at the black marble counter in the kitchen, facing the island, and the rest of the chic, modern, electrical appliances. It wasn't even the real kitchen, it was the show kitchen. The cooks cooked in the real kitchen, and then brought it in there to make it look like we made it ourselves. It was 5:00 p.m., and I was doing my math homework, my nanny, Lily, was in the other room, dusting. I could hear the faint hum of one of the maids upstairs vacuuming. I could smell the roses in the vase down the hall, but now it was tinted with the soft scent of Chanel No. 5. I heard the clicking of heels coming down the front hallway, but continued to focus on my math homework.

"'Suppose I discovered that my cat had a taste for the adorable little geckoes that live in the bushes and vines in my yard, back when I lived in Arizona. In one month, suppose he deposited the following on my carpet: six gray geckoes, twelve geckoes that had dropped their tails in an effort to escape capture, and fifteen geckoes that he'd chewed on a little. Only one of the geckoes was gray, chewed on, and tailless; two were gray and tailless but not chewed on; two were gray and chewed on but not tailless. If there were a total of 24 geckoes left on my carpet that month, and all of the geckoes were at least one of "gray", "tailless", and "chewed on", how many were tailless and chewed on but not gray?'" I asked the person who walked into the room. There was silence for half a second.

**"Three."** The person replied softly. I didn't look up from her paper.

"I scored three goals against Fairfax today." I said softly.

**"Good job."** I looked up.

"Hi, mom." I said quietly, but smiling. Abby Cameron smiled at her eleven year old daughter.

**"Hey, kiddo."** I looked at my mom, looking amazing in her perfectly tailored Armani suit.

"How was China?" I asked her. She sighed, and sat in the seat next to me.

"**Interesting. The flight there was long**." I nodded. My mother had been gone for three months, yet she didn't say anything about her trip. She always did that.

"How long are you back for?" I asked her, putting my math homework back in my folder.

"**A week**."

"I've missed you." Abby smiled.

"**I missed you, too**." She replied, hugging her daughter. "**Listen: I've given everyone the night off. It's just you and me, kid. We can do whatever you want**." By "everyone", she meant the maids, butlers, cooks, nannies, drivers, and gardeners that all worked in their huge Georgetown, Washington, DC brownstone.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

**"Yep, so, are you hungry?"**

"No. Lorenzo made dinner an hour ago, Spaghetti."

**"Thank god. I can't make spaghetti for my life."**

"That's why you hired a cook, remember." I laughed. I had been a victim to her many cooking disasters.

**"Exactly."**

"Can we make cookies?" I asked my mother. My mom frowned.

**"Um…"**

"I can show you."

**"Okay."** I began to take out butter, sugar, and flour. I began to add some of the flour to the bowl when I stopped, took a handful, and threw it at my mother. I started to laugh, but she stopped then my mom cracked an egg on her daughters head. The both began laughing, and throwing ingredients at each other, until there was nothing left. Abby's hair was dripping is egg, and her black suit covered in flour. I was covered from head to toe in cinnamon. We sat down at the counter, laughing.

**"Oh, god. Look at the mess."** mom exclaimed, scanning the kitchen, which was covered by cookie ingredients.

"Guess we'll need a maid after all." I laughed.

**"Do you just want to get changed and watch a movie instead?"**

"Sure." In two minutes, I was downstairs in a black cami and pink flannel pajama pants, putting popcorn in the microwave, and then emptying it in a bowl. By the time my mother finally appeared downstairs, in a dark green tank top and white sweatpants, I had already popped in Breakfast at Tiffany's.

**"Classic."** my mother said, commenting on the movie choice, sitting on the couch, and grabbing a handful of organic popcorn. We watched the movie in the dark, in silence for a while.

"I had to do a report in school about someone I admire." I said softly, half of her focus on the movie.

**"Really?"**

"I did it about you." my mom looked directly back at me. Our resemblance was remarkable. The same emerald eyes, same porcelain skin, same long, dark brown hair.

**"You did?"** she asked, I nodded.

"My teacher, Mr. Klein, liked it very much. He said he would love to meet you one day." Abby continued to eat popcorn. "He's 30, very cute, and very single…" She laughed.

"**Caity, I don't think trying to set me up with your English teacher is going to work."** Her daughter sighed.

"I told them about how whenever you're home, you practice soccer with me. I told them about the time when you were only in DC for a few hours, and called me out of class so we could go to the Smithsonian Castle, our favorite place in the world next to Pinkberry and Chanel. I showed the class the picture of us in Cairo. He says it's good that I've been exposed to culture." for some reason mom scoffed. I smiled, but it soon faded. "Why do you have to go away so much?"

(Abby POV)

**"My job is very important, Caitlin. I work so much because I love my job very, very much."**

"Who do you love more: your job, or me?" Caitlin retorted.

**"Caitlin, please. You know I would give up my job in a heartbeat for you. No matter how much I love it, you come first."** I replied sternly.

"No offense, the CEO of an advertising agency would not love there job THAT much." I bit my tongue. I had not told my daughter that I worked with the CIA. I was away for weeks, sometimes months at a time, and I was only home for at most five weeks at once.

"I have a new project for Humanities."

**"Really, what?"**

"I have to make a family tree." I didn't respond, so Caitlin continued. "I thought about making an alternative family tree, with Victoria, Alex, Blake, Ben, and Dezi, because they really are like my family. They sometimes come over for Christmas, they give me cool presents, they take me to soccer games and take me shopping, they come to my birthday parties, they come to my soccer games, but they aren't my real family. So I decided to make a real family tree, but I don't know where to begin, because I DON'T KNOW MY REAL FAMILY."

**"Caitlin…"**

"I've never met my grandparents, or anyone else in my immediate family. I don't even know my father. I don't know his name, where he lives, or if he even knows that I exist. How the hell am I supposed to make a family tree when my family is non existent in my life?"

**"You can't."** I replied quietly.

"EXACTLY!" My daughter started to rapidly eat popcorn in frustration.

**"Slow down."** I replied calmly.

"Will I ever get to meet them?" Caitlin asked after a few silent minutes.

**"Yes."**

"When?"

**"How about tomorrow? No games?"**

"TOMORROW?"

**"What's wrong with tomorrow?"** I blinked.

"No, tomorrow's perfect. They live near here?"

**"Roseville, Virginia."**

"And you never told me?" Caitlin frowned.

**"You never asked."** I shrugged.

"Will I get to meet my father?" I sighed.

**"Possibly…If I decide I want to talk to him."** Caitlin smiled in satisfaction, and cuddled up against me.

"Thank you."

**"You're welcome."**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:See Chapter 1**_

**Chapter 2**

(Conversations: Caitlin, **Abby, **_Translations, __Song Lyrics,_ Cammie, Bex, Liz, Buckingham, **Joe)**

**(Abby POV)**

"Mom…are we almost there?"

**"That's the fortieth time you've asked that."**

"Mama, jesmo li skoro tamo još?" _{__Mom, are we nearly there yet__} _Caitlin asked from the backseat in Croatian.

**"Hampir."** _{__Almost}_ I told her, in Indonesian. At 10:00 a.m., my daughter and I set off to Gallagher Academy in my black Ferrari. Caitlin sat in the back, listening to her iPod touch as the soft green Virginia countryside rolled by. She sighed, pulling up the hood of her Juicy Couture tracksuit.

"So…what can you tell me about them?"

**"About who?"**

"My family." Caitlin wondered, leaning forward from the back seat.

**"They're…fine."**

"THAT'S descriptive." Caitlin said sarcastically.

**"They're nice, Caity, and…friendly."** I said, trying to come up with words to describe my sister and niece.

"What about my dad?" Caitlin asked. She had never had a permanent father figure in her life before. Sure, her mother dated many men, but they were gone as soon as Caity actually got close to them.

**"He's…nice."**

"You really have to come up with better adjectives, mom."

**"Okay, how about benevolent, exuberant, ostentatious, resplendent, gratifying, pulchritudinous, and...abstruse."** Abby said quickly.

"Uh…I don't even know how to pronounce some of those words."

**"I took AP English."** Her mother cleared up softly.

"Oh." Caitlin said, and realized the scenery was changing to a small town, with a hardware store, movie theater, and gazebo in the center. "So we're here?" She asked, noticing the WELCOME TO ROSEVILLE sign.

**"Yep."** I said nervously. I turned the Ferrari into the driveway of Gallagher Academy. Caitlin watched the expansive Jar din de le Françoise go by.

"What is this place?" She wondered, looking at the huge mansion in front of them.

**"Where I went to school."** I said, parking the car in front of the door, next to a bubbling fountain.

"You went to school here?"

**"Yep. Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Boarding, all girls."**

"WHAT? Are you crazy? I'd never survive." Caitlin said, shocked, getting out of the sports car.

**"Well, it's a very special school, kiddo."** I smiled.

"And my family is here?"

**"Well, your aunt is the current headmistress. And your cousin goes to school here."**

"And my dad?"

**"Is now a teacher here, but he wasn't when I met him."** Caitlin ran towards the front door, and had her hand on the doorknob, when her mother yanked her back. " **"We're going for a walk first."**

"Why?" Caitlin wondered, as they started through the gardens, glancing back at the school.

**"There's…something I haven't been telling you."** I said, as we sat down on a marble bench.

"Are we royalty?" Caitlin asked expectantly.

**"What? No."**

"Is my father David Beckham?"

**"What? No, but god, isn't he so hot?"**

"OMG, totally! Did you see him with his shirt off at the end of that LA Galaxy game?"

**"Yes! I nearly died. But that's besides the point, Caity."**

"So…what haven't you been telling me? We tell each other everything. You're like…my best friend." Caitlin admitted. I felt a wave of guilt hit me.

**"I'm not the CEO of an ad agency, Caity."**

"What? So…what do you…do?"

**"I…work for the CIA."** There was a long, uncomfortable silence.

"HOLY SHIT!" Caitlin cried.

**"Caitlin! Language."** Her mother reminded her.

"Sorry, but the CIA? Are you serious?"

**"Yeah."**

"That's why you're away so much? You're a spy? You get to sneak into buildings and kill bad guys?"

**"Pretty much."** I shrugged.

"This is awesome!"

**"You can NOT tell anyone, Caitlin. If you do, then I'll be kicked out of the Agency."** Caitlin nodded.

"Of course I won't. Is my aunt a spy, too?"

**"Retired spy. Your uncle died a while ago. He was a CIA agent, too, and after he died your aunt quit the Agency and started working at her old school."**

"She went here, too?" Caitlin wondered. I nodded.

**"Yep. You see, Caity, this is a school for girls who are…spies in training."**

"…What the hell? You've been training to be a spy since you were in…"

**"Seventh."**

"Seventh grade?"

**"Yeah."**

"Is my dad a spy, too?" Abby sighed.

**"Yeah, he is, but he's doing work at Gallagher."**

"Oh."

**"Caity, before you meet them, I have to have a word with your aunt. They don't exactly know we're coming."**

"You didn't tell them?" Caitlin wondered, confused.

**"Caity…they don't know you exist."** Caitlin felt like her world just shattered. She looked down. **"I didn't tell anyone I was pregnant, and I haven't seen my family in a long time, so they don't know about you."**

"That's okay." She murmured.

[Caitlin POV]

**"You can walk around the school while I talk to my sister, okay?"** mom said, as they walked back to the school, and walked into the foyer. **"Stay out of trouble, Caity."** she flashed me a quick smile, and disappeared up a staircase. Now Caitlin was alone. She glanced around the foyer, noting the huge sword, and the sweet smells wafting from what she guessed was the dining room.

She walked up to the sword, reading the plaque next to it. "Sword used by Gilly Gallagher to supposedly slay Ioseph Cavan." She read out loud. She glanced at the complication security system, and with one, hesitant punch she knocked off the cover, and ripped all the wires apart. I then walked over to a set of clothing Gilly Gallagher once wore, and ripped off the dress shirt. She took off her Uggs, leaving her in her socks. I slid across the foyer, flipped open her phone, and set it to start playing "Old Time Rock and Roll" by Bob Seger and Elvis Presley in thirty seconds. She slipped off her Juicy Hoodie, put on the dress shirt, and grabbed Gilly's sword.

I slid out into the adjoining hallway, and waited for the music to start blaring. I slid into the foyer, using the sword to play air guitar, reenacting Tom Cruise in _Risky Business_.

_Just take those records off the shelf_

_I'll sit and listen to them by myself_

_Today's music ain't got the same soul_

_I like that old time rock 'n roll_

I sang along loudly, breaking into crazy air guitar moves, and sliding over the foyer, hopping onto a chair, and tipping it over. I danced around wildly as the music blasted louder, reverberating against the walls. I thrust out the no doubt priceless sword, and it smashed into glass, sending a statue flying, making it shattered.

"Oh, crap!" I murmured as she heard the alarm go off. I grabbed my phone, turned off the music, hid the sword behind a staircase, threw the dress shirt into a flower pot, slipped on her Juicy Hoodie and Uggs, and ran for it. I finally reached a dead end. I glanced around, and ripped down a tapestry, finding a tiny door behind. "Wowww, I can't believe that worked." She laughed, and slipped inside.

It was completely dark, and Caitlin couldn't see anything. She felt her way along the passage, until she found another door at the other end. She felt around for the knob, and pushed it open. It opened up into a bright hallway. The eleven year old quickly glanced around, and headed towards an open door at the end of the hallway. She glanced around. It must have been a dorm room. There were four beds, and four closets. One bed had a whole bunch of James Bond movies on it, one had tons of clothes, another had a laptop and a bunch of books, and the last one was empty. I glanced around again, and this time, I heard a soft step behind me.

I lifted up her hands just in time to grab onto a girl with dark skin's wrist, flipping me over herself.

"WHO ARE YOU?" A blonde asked from behind her.

"Uh…Samantha." I told them dumbly, and ran towards the door. A black haired girl immediately blocked it. I hopped onto the empty bed, a brunette chasing her as she ran from bed to bed, and finally, out the door, the four teens hot in pursuit.

"What were you doing in our room?" The black haired girl yelled as I turned the corner.

"Looking for something." I lied, and turned around to see the brunette closing in on me. I frowned. She looked oddly familiar. I kept running, going into overdrive, I stopped when I saw that she was at the top of a staircase. I glanced behind me, and jumped all fifteen steps onto the ground below. I turned around to look behind her as I rammed into an older woman with grey hair.

"And who might you be?" The woman asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Samantha." I lied again.

"Samantha…?"

"Collins."

"What's your real name, Samantha Collins?" The woman smiled cruelly.

"Caitlin." The eleven year old admitted.

"Caitlin…?"

"Look, you don't need to know my last name. I'm here with my mom. She's an alumnae. I could go get her, if you want." Caitlin said, backing up slowly.

"And who's your mother, exactly?" The woman asked. Just as Iwas about to answer, a woman who looked eerily like my mother walked in. I guessed she was about a few years older.

"Oh my god, you look like an older version of my mom!" Caitlin said, cocking her head to one side, trying to remember if she had ever seen her before. I suddenly noticed her mom appear behind the other woman, her arms crossed, and eyebrow raised.

**"Caitlin, do I even want to know what happened?" **mom asked.

"I'm sorry, I just…really like Tom Cruise movies." I admitted. My mother sighed.

**"Tell me what happened, and maybe your punishment won't be so severe."**

"Well, when you left I sort of took that sword thing and stole some clothes off a mannequin and reenacted _Risky Business_ but then I knocked over this statue and the alarm went off. So I ran for it and I found this secret passageway which is very _Harry Potter_-ish and then I ended up in this dorm room and these girls tried to attack me so I ran for it and jumped down the stairwell and rammed into this lady." I said quickly. **"I'm really sorry." **mom sighed, and shrugged. **"Not as bad as half of the stuff I did here." **my mom turned towards the older woman with gray hair and the woman who looked like my mom. **"Rach, Patricia, we can pay for it, if you want."**

_**"It's fine, Abby. We got it covered." **_The woman, Rachel, sighed.

"Aunt Abby? What are you doing here?" The brunette asked, hugging my mom.

**"Long story, squirt."**

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I cried, utterly confused.

**"Language check, Caity." **mom reminded me.

"Sorry, but I'm really confused right now. What the heck is going on?"

"Who are you, anyway?" The brunette asked. "I'm Cammie Morgan."

"Caitlin Cameron, and why are you hugging my mom?" I wondered. There was a long silence, everyone staring at me and mom. "Oh, well, this just got awkward."

[Abby POV]

_**"Abigail, since when did you get a daughter?" **_my big sister asked.

**"Since eleven years ago?" **I responded slowly.

"Wait, are you my cousin?" Caitlin asked Cammie. She shrugged.

"I guess."

_**"My sister forgot to tell me I had a niece?" **_Rachel yelled.

"Oh, so you're my aunt!" Caitlin said, smiling, then waved. "I'm Caitlin."

_**"I'm Rachel." **_Rachel said softly. _**"And I think all of us have to sit down and have a little chat, shall we?"**_ we all walked up to Rachel's office. _**"Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?"**_

**"I didn't want to worry you and Matt." **I admitted. **"I was going to tell you today, but then Caitlin decided to go and break a statue-"**

"I said I was sorry!" Caitlin protested.

"I've never had a cousin before." Cammie considered. "Are you hungry?"

"Heck yes."

"It must be a Cameron thing." Cammie decided, and grabbed them a bag of M&M's.

"Can you believe my mom only told me she worked for the CIA, like, twenty minutes ago? And that her whole family was filled with spies? No wonder she made me take karate and tai-kwon-do since I was four! And she made me take all these language courses, so know I know like, fifteen!"

_**"Really?" **_Rachel asked her niece, and she nodded.

"It all makes sense now! How she was gone all the time, and wouldn't tell me about her trips." Suddenly, the door cracked open, and in walked none other than Joe Solomon.

[Solomon POV]

_**"Hey, Rach – do you know why there's a broken statue in the foyer?"**_ I wondered, but then noticed Abby and a young girl sitting there. _**"Oh, hey, Abby."**_ I smiled. Abby got up and quickly hugged me. The young girl cocked her head to one side. She looked really familiar. Then, I realized, that she looked a little like me. And the way I looked at Abby…

I walked over to the young girl. _**"Hey, I'm Joe." **_ I grinned, and shook her hand.

"Hi. I'm Caitlin, your daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:For disclaimer see chapter 1**_

**Chapter 3**

_**"Um, excuse me?" **_I said slowly. _**"I don't have any children."**_

**"Caitlin!" **Abby hissed. Cammie looked up, her eyes wide. Rachel looked worried.

"Well, it didn't seem like you were going to tell him anytime soon!" Caitlin protested.

_**"Abby, what is she talking about?"**_

**"Meet Caitlin...our daughter." **Abby responded. **"We dated for a year and a half, on and off, Joe. Does any of that ring a bell?"**

_**"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything that ended…about thirteen years ago." **_I replied_**. "How could you not tell me?"**_

**"You're the one who broke it off before I could tell you!"**

_**"And you came all this way to tell me now?"**_

"Actually, I have a project to do on my family!" Caitlin said brightly. "Who I did not know about until now."

[Caitlin POV]

**"And another reason, Caity." **mom said slowly.

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "You said we were coming here to work on a project..." The room was utterly silent, and I could feel the tension.

**"I'm going on a mission, Caity."** mom said, stroking my hair gently. **"You know, I used to call them 'business trips'."**

"Yeah..."

**"It's in Bosnia. And I'm going to be away for six months." **There was dead silence.

"Why'd you bring me here, mom?" I asked, my voice far away. I was used to her leaving at the drop of a hat, but this was different.

**"I can't leave you with a nanny for that long. I was hoping that you could stay here, with your...family while I'm away." **mom looked at her sister, who looked like she was trying to make up her mind. **"Please, Rach. She's a natural."**

_**"Fine." **_My aunt sighed, giving in. _**"She is a natural. Hopefully she has some of Joe's common sense, and not your 'act first, ask questions later' attitude. Cammie, you wouldn't mind helping Caitlin with her work?"**_

"Sure." Cammie grinned. "We are going to have so much fun! You'll get to meet all of my friends, and I can show you the ropes! Ready to become a Gallagher Girl, Caity?" I winced. Only my mom was allowed to call me Caity.

"I'm sure it's like every other prep school I've been to." I whispered, trying to hold back tears. My mom was dumping me off with relatives I barely knew for six months - away from DC, my home, my soccer team, my school, and my friends.

_**"Well then, welcome to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, Caitlin. I'm sure you'll have a lovely time here."**_ My aunt smiled, and I smiled a little back. At least she didn't call me Caity.

~Time Skip~

"MOM!"

**"WHAT?"**

"Where's my poster?" I asked breathlessly, running into the kitchen, where my mother was calmly eating a bowl of cereal.

**"Which one?" **Abby asked, in between chews.

"The one about my family!"

**"Didn't you hand it in yesterday? You didn't want it to get ruined or something? And remember, your last cotillion class is tomorrow!" **I winced. I hated cotillion, and truth be told, so did my mother, but my mother felt that it was important for me to become a 'proper young lady'. **"We have to pick up your dress and your uniform for Gallagher afterwards. And you have to pick where to eat, because I'm not cooking."** I sighed. My mother letting the staff go off on paid leave for the next six months was another reminder that I was leaving for Gallagher soon.

"Thanks for reminding me. Thank god it's my last one. I don't have to take them at Gallagher, right?" I looked at my mom. "Please say right."

**"You do, with Madame Dabney. Culture and Assmilation. You learn how to kill people with utensils and proper manners all at once." **mom replied.

"Yay." Caitlin said flatly. "I'll be in the car."

"I know you hate it, Caity!" mom called after me. "But I had to go through it, and we're going down together!"

~Time Skip~

"Alright, we have one presentation left today." Mr. Berkman, Caitlin's Humanities teacher said, looking up from his paper. "Caitlin. As you all know, Caitlin will be moving to Roseville, Virginia at the end of the week." He nodded towards me.

"This is my family." I held out my poster. It contained a big group picture of my aunt, cousin, mother, and father, which I somehow convinced them to take while I was at Gallagher. "That's my Aunt Rachel. She's the headmistress of my new school, Gallagher Academy. And that's my cousin, Cammie. She's seventeen. Her father was a solider, and died in Iraq. That's my mom. Her job is being transferred to New York City, so she's sending me to boarding school with my aunt. And that's my dad, Joe. I don't see him very often. My parents got divorced when I was young." I finished, and I knew my presentation was riddled with lies, but I doubted anyone noticed. There was clapping.

"Thank you, Miss Cameron. You certainly have a very interesting family." Mr. Berkman smiled. He was going to miss her. Caitlin Cameron was the brightest student he ever had. She was so far ahead of the rest of her classmates, and had never gotten lower than a A+ on anything.

The bell rang, and I headed to my locker. The halls of my prep school were busy with other rich kids, who I tried to ignore. I headed outside after grabbing my things, and slipped into my mother's car to go pick up the dress for the cotillion. We had picked out the dress it is a black halter with white buttons on the front. It ended just above the knee. All we had to do was add a black mini sweater, and a pair of sandals with small heels. My mother had also picked up my new Gallagher Academy uniform. I looked it over when we were sitting in a Spanish Tapas restaurant on H Street.

"It's...nice." I said finally, looking at the sweater, the jacket, and the plaid skirt.

**"Honey, you'll love Gallagher."** mom said, noticing the apprehension on my. I tried to smile, but failed.

"Finally," I whispered," I hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

AN:For disclaimer see chapter 1

**Chapter 4**

Finally, the night had arrived of my cotillion dance. We had bared countless lessons on manners, books falling off of my head onto my toes, and practicing how to perfectly sip tea for one reason, and one reason only: Jason Gage, my 'boyfriend'. At least, that's what I classified him as. We went to the same school, and when I told him I was moving to Roseville, he started to ignore me. This utterly confused me when he still offered to go to the dance with me. My mother called this 'mixed signals'.

Mom was putting the last touches on my makeup, when the door rang. Both walked into the foyer to see Jason standing there, dressed in a tuxedo. I grinned, and started to blush. Mom quickly got over the fact that he was eleven, and wearing a tuxedo, and moved on to the fact that he looked insanely like one of her ex-boyfriends.

"Mom? Aren't you going to give me the note to get me out of the dance early?" I looked up expectantly at my mother.

**"Uh, here it is, Caity."** mom mumbled, handing me the note. **"Jason, it's such a shame that I've never gotten the chance to meet your parents. They should come in, so we can get pictures." **I raised a suspicious eyebrow, and stared at my mother, who acted like she never said anything.

_"Okay. I'll be right back." _Jason grinned, his blue eyes twinkling, and left.

"'I've never gotten the chance to meet your parents'?" I asked with a smirk.

**"Let's just say he looks suspiciously like a certain ex-boyfriend who I threatened to lock in a burning building if he ever came near me again." **She said.

I laughed, and finally said. "He said I looked pretty." Abby looked down at me, I was smiling and blushing.

**"Aw, that's so sweet!"**

"But first he was angry with me. Are all guys like this?"

**"Yep. Get used to it, Caity." **mom laughed, and Jason walked in with his parents, a pretty, mid thirties woman, and a handsome man with the same blue eyes and blond hair as his son.

_"Ms. Cameron, this is my mom, Sydney Cook-Gage, and my dad, who just goes by Gage." _mom smiled nicely at both of them, but I noticed my mother was giving 'Gage' her death glare, making him shift uncomfortably. As we headed for the living room, mom brushed by Gage.

**"I thought you were sent to Indonesia." **She whispered softly. He grew red.

"I was."

**"And you now go by just 'Gage' now, huh? And I suppose you forgot that I was the one who came up with that nickname?" **Gage didn't have time to respond, since mom had sauntered off ahead of him.

"You know, we still haven't had time to appreciate DC. We moved up here five years ago, and there is still so much to do." Mrs. Gage said with a smile, sinking onto a couch.

**"Washington DC is a very diverse city. All kinds of people."** mom said, glancing at Gage. Gage and I were the only ones who knew what she was referencing; Spies.

"We moved up here to search for our daughter. We were just too young to have a child, and we gave her up. We found out she lives in Roseville, Virginia, after a lot searching. She goes to a boarding school called Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women." Mrs. Gage replied, since Mr. Gage was too shocked with his son's 'girlfriend's mother being his 'ex' (okay, fling while they were both in Thailand)

**"Caitlin is starting there on Monday. As Jason probably told you, my job is being transferred to New York, and I want Caitlin to be with her family. My sister is the headmistress, and Caitlin's father just started working there a few years ago." **Gage let out a relieved sigh that he was not in fact my father. **"What's her name? My niece is a junior."**

"Elizabeth Sutton." mom swallowed, now realizing that she had had a fling with a man who was in a serious relationship, and who was her niece's best-friends father. "She does not know she is adopted but we can tell her once she is seventeen. At least her and Jason may be able to see each other sometimes."

**"She's one of my niece's best-friend and roommates."**

"Maybe we can go grab a coffee until it's time to pick them up?" Mr. Gage asked, and Abby glanced at him suspiciously. "You could tell us about Elizabeth."

**"I really don't know much-"**

"Excuse me, but I think we might be late if we don't get going." I interrupted.

**"Yes, of course." **mom smiled, thinking she would much rather be at a cotillion dance then having a coffee with Gage and his wife.

(Scene Change)

"Jason, ¿por qué estas enojado? Roseville está a pocas horas de distancia. Sé que sería difícil pero estoy dispuesto a probar de larga distancia por un tiempo. Tal vez el próximo año obtendrá en Blackthorne entonces podemos estar juntos de nuevo." I spoke as we danced our final dance of the cotillion, a lovely Viennese Waltz. Jason was fluent in Spanish, having grown up in Texas, near the border, until he moved to DC when he was six. I liked speaking in Spanish to him; it helped me practice. The dance was taking place in a massive ball room, with big chandeliers and sparkling cider in lieu of champagne. I adjusted my form a little, when I saw our teacher, Ms. Pemberley, staring at us.

_"No quiero estar enojado. Sólo hice porque pensé que quería. Estoy dispuesto a probar de larga distancia también. Yo no creo que sea por mucho tiempo porque tenía que buscar en la oficina en casa por algo y se encontró una carpeta con información acerca de una chica que también va a la escuela. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo te dije que me enteré de que tengo una hermana mayor? Bueno, creo que la carpeta estaba sobre ella." _Jason answered.

"Sí que recuerdo. Yo tampoco lo vamos a volver a estar juntos y por lo menos lo intenta de larga distancia." I responded just as the dance had finished and Jason rushed us off the floor, pulling us outside.

_"Will you forgive for the way I've been acting?" _He asked, a quiet desperation in his voice. _"I'm really sorry, Caitlin."_

"Yeah." I whispered. I had been trained to speak fluently in several languages, and new how to use SAT vocabulary in everyday speech, but I could only respond with a slang term for 'yes'.

Jason picked me up, spun me around, and hugged me tightly, leaving me blushing and smiling. For a moment, I thought he might just kiss me on the cheek, but a loud car honking interrupted the moment.

**"CAITLIN! We need to go home and pack." **I flushed with anger. It was obvious my mother's coffee with the Gages made her more angry and paranoid than not. They were in the Range Rover, meaning that Mr. and Mrs. Gage were probably with her.

"Thanks, Jason. For everything." I said, as they hurried back towards the car.

(Scene Change)

[Abby POV]

"MOM! HURRY UP, OR I'LL BE LATE FOR ORIENTATION WITH CAMERON, RACHEL, AND JOE!" Caitlin called at the bottom of the stairs after she put her suitcases in the car. The townhouse was creepily empty. All the furniture had went into storage. The last two days had been filled with heartfelt goodbyes to her soccer team, neighbors, and classmates.

**"I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!" **I yelled back with a sigh. While Caitlin was usually late, like me, she was anxious to get to Roseville; she didn't want to prolong the inevitable. I quietly cursed my sister in Ukrainian, wondering why Rachel scheduled the orientation for 11:00 a.m. Probably to torture me.

Caitlin was sitting on the stairs, waiting for me. I knew she felt a knot forming in her stomach. She wanted to stay in DC. She wanted to eat frozen yogurt from Fro-Zen-Yo on F Street NW. She wanted to go to more soccer practices. She wanted to go back to school, and do more projects on Chinese mythology. Most importantly, she wanted to be with me; she had learned to never take the time we spent together for granted, since I was rarely home. I wanted to drink hot chocolate on a bench on the mall near the National Christmas tree at night, watching the snow fall with her. I wanted to watch chick-flicks that made us laugh and cry, and throw popcorn at the screen again. I knew she wanted to run through the cherry blossoms in spring with me, she wanted to go explore Smithsonian Castle one more time, she didn't want to be dumped off with a bunch of strangers called her 'family' for the next six months. The doorbell rang, dragging us both out of our trances. She opened the door, and there stood Jason Gage.

_"I wanted to say goodbye, before you left. I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye to my best-friend." _He whispered. He looked sad, and Caitlin smiled sadly.

"I'll miss you." She offered, and she hugged him gently.

**"Hate to break up the love fest, but we got to go." **I said, walking down the stairs. **"It was very nice of you to come, Jason." **Caitlin blushed, and glared at me as she stepped away from Jason.

_"It's no trouble, Ms. Cameron. Bye, Caitlin." _He smiled gently, and walked out of the door, and away from the brownstone.

"Wow, thanks, mom." Caitlin grumbled.

**"I'm a mom. It's what I do. One day, you'll understand." **I laughed, slipping into the car. Caitlin climbed in the back seat.

"Hurry. I want to be there at eleven. Otherwise, I'll have to go through the orientation after lunch, and at lunch, I'll have to sit by myself, and it will be totally embarrassing." Caitlin sighed, leaning back into her seat, only to be lurched forward again when I then slammed on the accelerator, sending the car flying twenty miles over the speed limit.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:Review responses to make some things clear. to Nice to meet you:this is a story based on the original Gallagher Girls series, and I use the same places they do in the books. also I did not write the first 2 chapters at all those were written by thefrostedrose so I had no say in any teams faced in the soccer games. To all readers:this is the first chapter I have written and published for this story on my own so I hope you like it please continue to read and review. Thanks

**Chapter 5**

**[Caitlin POV]**

We got to the school with ten minutes to spare even after being pulled over like a dozen times for speeding. Luckily, mom always had her badge with her and said it was an emergency and she had to get me to a hospital and the closest one that had the service we needed was three hours away from our house. We walked in, went into Aunt Rachel's office so that I could be given her room assignment, roommates, class schedule, and have my grand tour of the school with Cameron. After we had gotten my bags from the car and got inside, I was assigned to my mom's old suite with my roommates Sophia, Alessandra and Melanie. For my classes I had Culture and Assimilation, Protection and Enforcement, Countries of the World, introduction to fluency in French and German. (Two of the only ones I was not already fluent in) In addition, I had, Introduction into Observation, Beginners Cover Identity Writing, Beginners Hacking, and Beginners Data Encryption. During the tour, we ran into some girls that looked to be in Cameron's grade.

"Hey Bex, Liz, Macey, Eva. How is everything going? This is my cousin Caitlin; she is starting the 7th grade here first thing in the morning. I hope you all will help her out for a while if she needs it." Cameron said to the group of girls.

"_It's going great. How long ago did you find out that you had a bloody cousin? We will help her out,"_ said one of the girls with a full on British accent.

"_Yeah we will help her, help her steer clear of any Blackthorne Boys.," _said the only one I had recognized, from her dad's commercials, Macey McHenry, the senator's daughter.

"Bex, I just found out last weekend and was told not to say anything. Macey she is too young for any Blackthorne Boys that would even be here during an exchange." Cameron answered laughing and began to walk away to finish the last wing of the school that I would need for the year.

Five minutes later, we had finished the tour and they still had 15 minutes before lunch. Cameron had checked the schedules of my new roommates and found out they all had a free period so they had been told to be in our room at the start of the period so they could meet their new roommate. When they arrived at the room, I noticed a blonde, brunette and black haired girl. They saw us walking into the room and look at each other. **"Hello, my name is Sophia but you can call me anything from So to Soph." **the girl with black hair said.

"**Hi, I'm Alessandra. I go by Ales, Sand, Sandra or almost anything," **said the blonde-haired person.

"**Hey, I'm Melanie but I go by Mel some of the time depending on who I'm with. In class I go by Mel but I actually prefer Melanie," **said the brown-haired person.

"Hey, I'm Caitlin. My mom and maybe my dad are the only ones that can call me Caity. I have everyone else call me either Caitlin of Cait." I said while giving Cam a glare to tell her I was serious. Just by the way, they had introduced themselves I could tell many things about their personalities. For example: Melanie is the smarter of the group, Alessandra is the one I should go to if I need help with P&E and Sophia I hadn't quite figured out yet but by the end of the day I will.

Just after the introductions finished mom walked in and said in Russian, **"Caity, ya budu sobirat'sya. YA budu nazyvat' tebya posle togo, kak poluchit' proinformirovany. Opyat' zhe posle togo, kak zemlya." **_**(Caity, I'm gonna get ready to leave. I will call you after I get briefed. Then again after I land.)**_

"Horosho. No prezhde chem vy idete eto moi sosedi po komnate Sof'i, Alessandra i Melani. Bud'te ostorozhny ibezopasnoĭ poezdki. Lyublyu tebya, videt' vas v shest' mesyatsev." _**(Okay. But before you go these are my roommates Sophia, Alessandra and Melanie. Be careful and have a safe trip. Love you, see you in six months.) **_I replied.

"**Hello girls. Please do everyone here a favor including my sister and keep Caitlin here out of trouble. We already have one family member in this school that is trouble. Caity don't worry I may not even be gone for the whole 6 months. Love you too kiddo. I will miss you, goodbye," **mom said so they can also know what she was saying.

"Bye Aunt Abby see you soon." Cam said as I ran over and gave her a hug goodbye.

After mom left, the girls had asked me what languages we were talking in and who that woman was. They all said, **"Wow, she looks a lot like Headmistress Morgan. Do you know if they are related?"**

"Yes they are related, they are sisters. Headmistress Morgan is my Aunt and my guide is my cousin. We were talking in Russian. I already know like 5 languages fluently." I said as if it was nothing, which to her it was nothing, just part of her life. The group made plans to sit together and get to know each other at lunch.

Soon it was time for lunch and it was time for me to be officially stared at for most of the meal since I was new and there had not been a 'Code Red' or so I was told. However, I was not alone. Apparently, the headmistress had decided that the boys' school that had come for a semester last year would be joining again but this time for all year.

The next day after breakfast Sand helped me get to all of our classes, which were all at the same time. When we were on our way to lunch, Mr. Solomon caught up to us. _**"Hello girls. Excuse me Ms. Cassidy but I need to speak to Ms. Cameron for a moment on our own."**_

Sand looked at me with a weird look all I could do was tell her, "I will be fine, and I trust him. I cannot tell you why but I know all will be okay. I will meet up with you when we are done."

"**Fine. I still don't like the idea of this though, I mean we aren't even in his class yet."** she replied worriedly.

"_**Caitlin tell her now if you want. I just wanted to know if you wanted to meet so we could get to know each other over dinner in town. I talked to Mrs. Morgan already she said she thought that it is a great idea." **_he told me with Sand so close which made her even more curious. I then figured out the perfect way to let her know that everything would definitely be okay.

"Sure _dad_ that sounds great. I'm crazy hungry so I'm gonna get some lunch with my friends then meet up with you after last class? Library good to meet at?" I said all sweet and innocent.

"**Wait so Mr. Solomon is your father? That explains how he knew where he could find you so easily and why he said you could tell me if you wanted." **she said before he could answer.

"_**Is she done her freaking out yet? Yes I am. All of that sounds like a plan," **_he said after Sand finished her rant.

~Time Skip~

All of the girls in our grade had a free period right after lunch so Sand, Soph, Melanie and I had gone back to our room to start on homework, Melanie and my suggestion, we also talked about the latest Gallagher Academy gossip. The gossip included rumors that Mr. Solomon aka dad had a new girlfriend in the woman that was here yesterday aka my mom. In addition, that Cam and her boyfriend Zach were planning to sneak out on a little date night tonight after everyone was asleep. Finally, one that Mr. Solomon had recently found out that he had a child 13 years after he broke up with one of his ex-girlfriends. The conclusions to each rumor in order: as far as I knew not true, definitely going to happen (I mean Cam _is _related to Abby after all), and 100% true. When I said this Soph and Melanie asked how she knew she was right.

"Well Soph, I am the child Mr. Solomon found out about. I was sort of also the one that spilled the beans to him. As for the one with Cam and Zach, Cam is related to my mom and the rumor sounds like something my mom would actually do and I have been told Cam sort of acts like my mom would when Zach is involved. Also, I think I would be the first one told if my parents were going to even try to get back together. I will ask my dad about the last one when we go to town for dinner."

"_Wait so the whole school is going on a town assignment tonight? I can't wait! What do we wear?" _Soph asked.

"No Soph only I am going out to town with Mr. Solomon. We have NEVER even had a chance to spend any time together and his request was approved. Time for P&E then to meet Mr. Solomon." I said back to her making her clearly jealous since I learned she has never even left the state of Virginia, she lives like an hour away from the school.

~Time Skip~

Class had just ended time for me to meet up with Mr. Solomon. I sincerely hope he would let me start calling him things like dad or something other than being so formal all the time.


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN:I know this is short but I still hope you like it. So please read and review. (Look for the next update soon for some of my other stories as well.)_**

**Chapter 6**

**(Joe POV)**

Caitlin and I arrived at the front gate of Gallagher and decided to go to the local pizza place to eat and get to know each other. _**"So Caitlin…tell me some stuff about you that any father would want to know."**_

"Well first off I get straight A's in all of my classes, my middle name is Alexandra, my birthday is November 17th, love soccer, frozen yogurt. Also, I know at least 15 different languages since mom made me choose a new language every time I got fluent in one, I learn quickly. I like one of Cammie's roommates, her brother and have since we were like six when he moved to D.C. he is moving to Roseville soon."

_**"Which roommate has a brother?"**_

"Liz and his name is Jason Gage. He took me to my cotillion last night before mom and I left to come here while mom is gone."

_**"Elizabeth's last name is Sutton not Gage so you must be mistaken."**_

"Actually she doesn't know this yet but she is adopted. Jason and his parents have been moving around since he was three to find her. Jason's dad is one of mom's old flings."

_**"Speaking of your mother how often is she home for you to see her?"**_

"Her missions normally last a long period of time but she does lay over in D.C. a lot and when she does it is long enough where I could go meet her for lunch or basically anything and she calls to take me out of school to do it."

"_**Do you know if she is with anybody because I would like to try it again with her. We were both so focused on our careers at the time but now I am ready."**_

"Well last week I tried to set her up with my English teacher but she did not want me to keep at it. But I think you might have a shot with the way I saw her acting when I first came to meet you."

_**"What makes you say that she wasn't just nervous about telling me I had a daughter?"**_

"We had discussed not telling you anything unless we had to or if she wanted to. I had to or else she would have never told you the truth. Do you think that Mrs. Morgan would let me out a few times this year to see Jason once he moves here?"

_**"I am sure she would. I also think she would love it if you called her Aunt Rachel when it is only the four of us around.**_ (Cammie, Caitlin, Joe, and Rachel) _**I know I would love it if you called me dad or just Joe even for now."**_

"Well I guess I could do that. Although, I do not think I will be seeing you often since I am only a grade 7."

_**"We could, however, do like your Aunt Rachel and Cameron and have a weekly dinner so that I can assist you in anything at school that you need me to."**_

"Look at the time I think I should get back in case my mom calls so I can talk to her once she lands in Bosnia."

_**"Okay, let's just go back now. Just so you know I still do love your mother, I always have and always will."**_

~Time Skip~

(Scene Change)

We arrived back at the school five minutes and ten seconds later. No sooner had we walked in the door had Rachel come looking for us. When she approached Caitlin looking like she had after I told her that Matt had gone MIA instantly I knew something was wrong. _**"Caitlin, Joe you are back great. Abby just called, she made it safe, she said that she would call back in a little while before you went to bed Caitlin so go get ready then come back to my office so we can wait for her to call."**_

[Rachel POV]

I felt so guilty not telling Caitlin the truth for why I wanted to see her in my office. However, I did not lie to her Abby did call to say she landed safely and that she was at her hotel and planned to call when Caitlin was ready for bed. I just didn't tell her that I had also gotten a call from my parents demanding the chance to meet her. They told me they would be coming in first thing tomorrow morning, meaning I would have to put on the 'Code Red' alarm to wake the girls up since my parents like to be at a place as early as possible when it comes to meeting new people. She walked into my office three minutes later.

"So what time did she say she would call? You look nervous about something. What's wrong?"

_**"Nothing is wrong sweetie; I just didn't tell you that your grandparents are coming here tomorrow to meet you. All of your morning professors know and have given you the opportunity to talk to them and get to know them."**_

"Do they know the truth about us and the school?"

_**"No, you and Cam are the only ones that will be getting the warning about the 'Code Red' and that you both come right to my office in the morning while everyone else is freaking out and the other professors take the students into a room and give them cover stories. Your father will be with us and your grandparents. Speaking of your father did you both have a nice time out for dinner?"**_

"Yes we did. I do have one question not related to any of this other than the fact that dad and I talked about it during dinner."

_**"What is it?"**_

"Well this kid I like is Liz's little brother and their family is moving here in a few weeks. I was wondering if maybe sometimes I could go out to town with the CovOps classes led by my dad and spend some time with Jason?"

_**"Well, I'm not so sure that is a good idea. I am willing, though, to make a proposition. I will let you meet up with Jason…if you do it covertly and make it so that the other students have to follow you and figure out different things each time."**_

"Fine but only if I can know when I am going to be followed. And do I have to be crazy with shyness when these people get here in the morning."

_**"No, you do not have to."**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN:Enjoy the new chapter. Not my best but it will work. Another new and hopefully better chapter to come soon.**_

_**Look at chapter 1 for the disclaimer since I hate them and only do one per story. Please review with your opinions.**___

**Chapter 7**

**[Caitlin POV]**

The first thing I woke up to the next morning was alarms going off screeching 'CODE RED' over and over again. My roommates all woke up with a start freaking out since none of them knew exactly what a CODE RED was and what they were supposed to do. I already knew that it was because my grandparents were coming for a visit and they did not know the truth about us all being spies.

"What do we do? Where do we go? Who are we supposed to meet up with?" Mel asked freaking out.

"You guys go and find the lady that did the general seventh grade orientation, Professor Buckingham, she should be in the hall either on the way to the Grand Hall or the P&E barn. , I go to the Headmistress' office and meet up with her, Cammie, and my dad. We all have to be in our uniforms though. I am sure that the professors will explain more to you when you get down there. Let's just go." I replied quickly since I was nervous about meeting my grandparents.

"Why are you not coming with us?" Soph asked as she started down the hall.

"Well…I already know why the alarms are going off and I was told to just go to help Mrs. Morgan, since I would have been taken out of the group anyway." I replied as we reached my stop and ran into Professor Buckingham.

"_Okay girls come with me since you are in seventh grade and not in CovOps you must come with me to the P&E barn to work on how we are for the covers you need to have."_ Buckingham said in a smooth voice.

I stayed behind causing the professor to look at me like I was being disobedient. Once it was noticed my aunt spoke up, _**"Patricia don't worry about her she is supposed to stay behind with me, Joe, and Cammie. My parents are on their way here to meet Caitlin."**_

"**Grandma and grandpa are coming? I thought they said that they would not ever come by here again after last time when I was eight and told them the truth but they did not believe me and made you tell me that I was losing my mind because dad had gone MIA and you said that my therapy was not working." **Cam said acting like she was upset.

"_**Well they called wanting to meet Caitlin and they were on their way home from a cruise hey took for their anniversary. So they figured they would stop by and catch up today."**_ my aunt replied.

"Well someone just pulled up so let's go time for me to meet my grandparents." I say slightly nervous.

"_**Don't worry about it will love you. Just like we do." **_Aunt Rachel said just as we reached the door opening it to reveal my grandparents.

"_Rachel, Cameron we have missed you both so much."_ said the woman I assumed was my grandmother.

"_**Mom, this is Caitlin Alexandra Cameron. She is Abby's daughter that you wanted to meet when we were on the phone. She is also one of our more gifted students since she was able to begin taking seventh grade classes as a student in the sixth grade at a different school back in Washington, D.C. and having her already be at the top of her class after the second day she has been at this school. And this man right here is, Joseph Solomon, her father."**_

"_Great to meet you both. Now…where is Abigail so that we can ask her what was going through her mind by not telling us that she was even pregnant?"_ my grandpa questioned.

"My mom is on a job pitching an idea and starting up a new branch of her company over in Bosnia. She is a major advertising CEO that travels around the world starting more branches of the company." I replied. "As for why she did not tell you I have no clue. For some reason she decided to not even tell my father until last weekend when we came down here so I could finish one of my projects at my old school." I replied sticking up for my mom.

"_That was my next question Caitlin. Joseph how is it you never knew about your own daughter?" _grandpa asked.

"_**Well Abigail and I broke up that same night and she never told me. If I had found out before the child was born and already 11 I would have been there for her throughout her entire life. Already after only two days I know almost everything I need to know about her." **_dad said strongly.

"_What exactly do you know that we could not find out right off by looking at her?" _my grandpa asked my dad thinking he was trapped.

"_**Well she was in all AP classes and had straight A's in all of them. Also, her birthday is in less than a month on November 17**__**th**__**, she knows 15 languages either proficiently or fluently, and that she loves playing soccer and eating frozen yogurt with her friends." **_he answered confidently.

"You were listening last night and not just thinking about trying to get back together with mom." I replied happily.

"_**Of course I was listening Caity, I told you I wanted to learn everything about you."**_ dad replied with a smile on his face.

"_Well can we get a tour of the school this time or do we have to restrict ourselves to your office again this round?" _my grandma asked.

"_**You can have a tour. Let's go; first on your left you have the Grand Hall where all of the students eat all of our meals. Then down this hallway we have the research classes which students from grades 7-9 are mandated to take and students in the second half of grade 10-12 can take if they wish. This wing houses classes such as all different types of math, and science. Up these stairs on the left are the language, geography, history, culture classrooms, and my office. Up here on the right is the library, and the beginning of the dorm rooms that we have set up for when our brother school Blackthorne Institute comes and studies with us. On the top floor are all of the girls dorms and bathrooms." **_Aunt Rachel said pausing momentarily at parts of the tour to let my grandparents see the school. Then half an hour later they were gone and the school was back to normal once again.


	8. Chapter 8

AN:Sorry this took so long. I know excuses on here are hated but I have been busy at work with some of my other stories as well. I will come up with the next chapter for this story and a short one or two shot on some of the events in this chapter. I appreciate the reviews so keep it up.

**Chapter 8**

Not much has happened in the past two and a half weeks since my grandparents visited causing a 'Code Red' except for the fact that today is my twelfth birthday. I woke up to my roommates and cousin standing over me. "Happy birthday Caitlin!" they all screamed scaring the crap out of me.

"Caitlin Cameron please report to the headmistress' office." came an announcement over the loud speaker most likely waking up the rest of the school.

I walked into my aunt's office only to find her face and my father's covered in tears. "Caity come in and sit down this is very important." my father said.

"As you know Caitlin your mother is on a surveillance mission in Bosnia. I just received a phone call from the Director. He told me that your mom has recently missed like ten call ins which she never does so that leaves him to believe she is MIA. You also know that when a spy goes MIA and misses that many call ins there is a strong possibility is dead. Oh and I also wanted to tell you happy birthday." Aunt Rachel said in a strong voice.

"I can not handle that today along with these new classes that are so much harder than my classes back home." I said beginning to cry.

"Caity honey your dad has been given the permission to take you out of classes for the day. Cammie has no idea what is going on. So please don't tell her for now. We only told you because you have the right to know right away." Aunt Rachel said sadly.

"Do you want to go to town or something baby girl?" dad asked.

"No, if I'm not in class everyone will know something is up. I am going to class but my mind will most likely be elsewhere, unfortunately there are tests and quizzes in most of my classes today. But most likely after classes if the offer is still good." I answered.

"It will still be good. I also rigged the elevator to the subs to let you down to my room and office so if you want to just go down there to hang out at all today just come down." dad said also breaking.

"I might go down later during a free period, but I am going to class now. I have a test in COW." I said walking out the door.

"Okay good luck." dad said leaving right behind me as the bell rang.

(Scene Change)

"Sorry I'm late Professor. My Aunt called me into her office with my dad and they just let me go as the bell rang." I explained sitting in my seat.

"As you know the test today is on the culture and practices in Bosnia as we have been studying for the past two weeks." Mr. Smith said as I took my seat.

The tears began to well up in my eyes. Life couldn't possibly get any worse. "Excuse me, sir, is there any way I could test on a different country today? Like one I missed before I came here?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Miss Cameron but you are required to take the same test as the rest of your class." Professor Smith said just as Aunt Rachel was standing in the door.

"Sorry to interrupt Justin but could I speak to you and Miss Cameron in the hall for a moment?" she asked.

"Definitely, class begin your exam." he said as we walked out of the room.

(Scene Change)

"Justin, Caitlin one of you tell me what is going on." Aunt Rachel demanded.

"This student is refusing to take a test on the assigned topic." Professor Smith said plainly.

"What is the country assigned to the students?" she asked.

"Bosnia, we just finished discussing it yesterday." he replied.

"I started moving toward the elevator to the subs so I was out of sight and couldn't hear them discuss my mother's disappearance when it was still so fresh in my mind.

[Rachel POV]

"Justin, you do know that Caitlin's mom is on a mission in Bosnia, correct?" I asked.

"Yes Rachel I know that, but why is Miss Cameron acting so oddly today? I know it is her birthday but what is bothering her? I know it is something." Justin asked.

"How many missed call-ins does it take for a person to be pronounced MIA? Think about the question I just asked." I asked him.

"Five, why is it so important?" he asked.

"My sister has missed at least ten call-ins Justin. I got the call from the Director this morning at two o'clock. I told Joe at about two fifteen, then Caitlin right before she came to class that is why she was late today." I said feeling so bad that I didn't stop her from going to classes and have her take Joe up on his offer to go to town.

"I had no idea…hey wait where did she go?" Justin asked.

"She probably went to the subs to meet up with Joe. She has been taking all of this very hard." I answered quickly.

(Scene Change)

~Time Skip~

I'm in my office waiting for Caitlin to come in and serve the detention she received for refusing to take her test, even though I spoke to Justin about it, in COW on Bosnia. My phone began to ring…"Rachel I have a little boy down here claiming you are his mother and his father is James Jamison? Do you want me to send him in? He says he knows a secret passage way to bring him right outside your door. The kid looks like he is three, it is odd." the schools head security guard asked on the other end of the phone.

"Send Andy right up. He's right I can't wait to see him! He turns four tomorrow." I replied.

"Okay ma'am." he said.

I opened my door to the most excited little boy and a confused Caitlin. "Umm, Aunt Rachel this little boy came out of a tunnel right here outside your office. He is claiming that you are his mom?"

"HI mommy! Daddy said he would be here in a couple of hours, after he debriefs a couple of agents. Can I have a cookie please mommy? I did very good on the ride here Kimmy said to tell you that she wishes for you to call her after I got here so she could tell you something important." my three year old son Andrew Patrick Jamison asked.

"Come on Andy it's time for your snack anyway, you know where the cookies are, but just take one for now. Your big sissy made them. Caitlin just sit here and take the test to your ability I know it will be hard but from what Andy said I know everything will be okay." I replied.

Before I knew it the door opened to the most wonderful man in the world. "James, I thought you were going to still be a while. I haven't even told Cammie yet…she is on her way here now so I can tell her." I said just as she walked in the door.

"Mom what's going on and why is he here? Who is this little boy? And what do you have to tell me?" she asked.

"Well Cammie you know your dad has been missing for eight years. James and I have been seeing each other for the past six of them. We have a son together and that is the little boy you just asked about. Andy come here and give daddy a hug and meet your big sissy Cammie. James do you have any more on Abby poor Caity has been depressed all day, please tell me you at least found her body. Oh and after dinner I have something else to tell you all." I said in reply.

"No need Rach, but I'm not so sure my co-escapee would like the part about you and the Director having a kid. Heck I don't even approve." said the most surprising voice of all, my sister, Abby.

"And who may I ask is your co-escapee as you put it?" I asked.

"Hello Rachel. It has been such a long time…"

**AN(again):who do you think is Abby's co-escapee? Review with your thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 9

AN:Here is the long awaited next chapter of Alone. Sorry it took so long but for a while I lost the insperation for this story. Oh and I have just recieved my copy of Out of Sight, Out of Time and am now crazy hyper.

**Chapter 9**

"Dad?" Cammie asked.

My heart began to race Matt was alive and standing in front of me. I feel so bad right now. "Matt…no you are DEAD! Now I have moved on and just no I can't handle this not now! I don't want to get sick it will happen easier now. I mean I love you always have and in a way I always will. I can't help but wonder why this has to happen today of all days to me of all people. I mean I'm 12 weeks pregnant with another man's twins, have a son already with this same man, and I just now have become used to the idea that you were dead even though I have been with James Jamison for the past six wonderful years."

"Rachel listen I don't expect you to give up the new life you have made since I have been MIA. Just take a couple of days to catch up with me and at least let me get to know Cam. Abby has not stopped talking about her and a girl named Caitlin the entire way from where we escaped the Circle of Cavan base in Bosnia through Langley and all the way here." Matt said.

"Matt, please just tell me did you ever try to escape before Abby got captured or did they capture you and end up with you giving up? I can not answer for Cameron whether or not she wants to get involved with you." I replied.

"Yes I had tried to escape but I was unsuccessful. Cameron what do you say?" he replied.

[Caitlin POV]

"Dad I want to but I also just got over the fact that you were dead. Please I have stuff to do tonight just come with me and see what you have missed. Now mom I'm sorry but I need to go into town to do what I need to do. Caity I'm sorry I have to do this during your birthday dinner but this is the only time the chance is available. I swear to make it up to you tomorrow but this is important and a once in a life time opportunity." Cammie said standing up to leave the office.

"I understand Cam next week is a town week and by then one of my friends will be settled into his new house. If you could some how bring me to see him when they get here tomorrow we will be even." I replied.

"Caity can we speak to you in the hall sweetie?" my mom asked for her and my dad who had been talking through the entire scene between my Aunt and her family. "Sure what is it about?" I asked when we began making our way to the hall.

"Your father tells me that he thinks we should try being together and I agree. It has been almost thirteen years and our careers are as good as they are going to get. What do you think?" my mom asked.

"I think if you both really want this than you should definitely give it a shot. But if it doesn't work out don't make me get in the middle and choose sides." I said with my full support.

"We will not put you in the middle Caity but I will tell you when certain things are close to happening since we are picking up where we left off when he broke up with me right when I found out I was pregnant for you." my mom replied.

"Where exactly was that?" I asked.

"I was this close to proposing and I still want to but we agreed to wait for at least one month before that happens." my dad said holding his fingers about an inch apart.

(Scene Change)

[Rachel POV]

"Matt, James can you both please just leave now so I can think? Andy go with daddy so that mommy can make herself feel better. Give me an hour and I should know what I plan to do. Either way I love you James and Matt in a way I still love you but don't know how I can completely when you show up after eight years. How hard did you try? Just tell me that." I asked as I sent both the men I love out the door.

"On a scale of one to ten, honestly…eight. I am the one that always tried to make them not go after Cam but I was unsuccessful." Matt replied turning around and walking out the door.

[James POV]

I just sat out in the hall and waited for Rachel to come out and tell me she is over what we have had for the past six years and tell me that she knows I will be upset and she chooses to get back with her husband. He is sitting here next to me and making me feel very angry.

"Hey James, thanks for looking after my wife while I was away. If I had known for a fact that she had moved on I would have stayed away and let her continue her life. If she chooses to be with you still I will make sure any divorce papers are finalized as soon as humanly possible so you can get married before your twins are born. If she chooses me I will make one hundred percent sure you can see all three of your kids as much as you want to." Matt said joining me in the hall.

"Well thank you for that. I am confident that her heart will point her to where she truly belongs." I say as he sits down.

~Time Skip~

[Rachel POV]

It has been three hours but I have made up my mind. I guess its time to let the men and Cammie know who I pick. But now Cammie is gone and is not talking to me so I guess I will let her dad tell her the choice tomorrow when he sees her.

"Matt, James please come back in here now. I have made my mind up. Matt I am so sorry but knowing you did not try as hard as I know you could have to come home to me and our daughter, but James and I have been happy and if Cammie had not been so stubborn she would have known all of this a lot sooner. Part of me does still love you but another bigger part loves James even more." I said beginning to tear up.

"Rach, I told you when I first got back that I would respect your decision and I do. I will do anything you want me to do so that you can stay as happy as I have seen you all day when you look at our dear Director." Matt said being the understanding man I fell in love with.


	10. Chapter 10

AN:I know that this is short but I am due for an update since I have not provided on in about a month. The next chapter is now in the works. I would have updated earlier but we just got homw from vacation and this was my first chance to. Hope you enjoy and review also if you review with any ideas I will try to work it into the story somehow.

**Chapter 10**

[No One in Particular's POV]

A lot has happened in the last few months. First off we found out that Matthew Morgan was not Cammie's father but that James Jamison was. Rachel and James were engaged before Cammie was born. Then shortly before finding out she was pregnant James went MIA for months. Rachel found out she was pregnant only a month after she and Matt got together not knowing whether the baby was his or James's. Matt found out and agreed to help raise the baby either way and if James came back before they were married Rachel could do whatever she wanted. He did not return until Cammie was three and Rachel and Matt were already married. Neither of them went on missions while the other was away so Cammie could have some stability in her life as the daughter of two spies.

Because of the not going on missions at the same time Rachel regained contact with James and started seeing him again even continuing after Matt came home. Then from the time Cammie was eight to now you know the story. Until Liz ended up deciding to do some DNA testing with random people at Gallagher and Blackthorne.

Also the once in a lifetime opportunity Cammie attended was an audition for The Voice. The final elimination show is tonight and she is still in it as is her boyfriend Zachary Goode. Since she has been gone the entire time Cammie has no idea of anything that has happened in the past two and a half months.

On a different family note Joe proposed to Abby on her birthday by waking her up at midnight for a picnic under the stars on the grounds of Gallagher Academy the night before all of the girls returned from Christmas vacation. The date of their wedding is to be July 18th.

[Rachel POV]

"Can I please have Caitlin Cameron, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, and Macey McHenry please report to my office. Also may I have Joe Solomon, James Jamison, Andrew Jamison, and Abigail Cameron please report to my office." I called over the loud speaker so I could tell them we were all going to retrieve Cammie after the show tonight.

James and Andy were the first to arrive, "Rach, what do you need?" James asked.

"I will tell you once everyone is here." I replied as the rest of the group rushed through the door.

"Looks like it is time to spill the beans mama." Andy said with a sly smirk on his face.

"I know you are all confused as to why I asked you here this afternoon. I wanted to tell you that we all have been given tickets to tonight's finale of The Voice. Pack an overnight bag since we won't be flying back until tomorrow morning. The boys all have been given their tickets and will be waiting for us at the airport. I called to get a plane in your name James I told them who I was and that it was for business and you were coming too." I said quickly so we could all pack. "You all have fifteen minutes before we leave to pack. Andy and James your stuff is already packed." I finished flashing one of my rare smiles.

~Time Skip~

[Caitlin POV]

We just landed in LA an hour ago and just arrived at the studio an hour early so we could surprise Cammie and Zach. "Welcome to the studio for The Voice I am one of the mentors/judges, Blake, and you people are early. May I ask what you are doing back here?" came the voice of a man in front of us.

"Well we are here to see Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode. We have been given permission to be here. From you as a matter of fact." Aunt Rachel replied sweetly.

"I would like names and relations to the contestants before you can pass the rest of the way." Blake said sternly.

"I am Caitlin Cameron, cousin of Cammie, next is her Aunt Abby/my mom, then is my dad/Cammie's Uncle Joe, then the next six are her and Zach's friends, Bex, Grant, Macey, Brady, Liz, and Jonas. After Jonas is her mother Rachel Morgan, her father James Jamison, and finally her brother Andrew Jamison." I replied before anyone else could even open their mouths.

"Wow I had no idea they had this big of a support group back home. I know they have a huge fan base but I honestly had no idea how big a family they had supporting them. After my conversations with the other mentors/judges these two are most likely the favorites to win tonight. I feel so honored to have been able to work with these two. Let's go see what they are up to right now." Blake said as we walked down the hall.

"Blake who are you talking to? I heard voices out here and one of them sounded like my 12 year old cousin. I heard her introduce a large group of people. Is everything okay?" Cammie asked.

"Yes Cameron everything is just fine. Would you and Zachary mind meeting a group of twelve fans before the show?" Blake asked turning back towards us with a wink.

"Okay but seriously I swear I heard my cousin talking." Cammie said before coming out into the hallway. "Oh my god mom, guys what are you all doing here?" she asked.

"Did you think we would miss this night where you are crowned the winner of The Voice once we knew all that was going on? Really Squirt you need a reality check." my mom said in a fake hurt tone.

"Well no but I also didn't expect the Director, my mom, and Andy to come either." Cammie replied.

"Well Kiddo, James and I have something we need to tell you and it is very important…"


	11. Chapter 11

_AN:This is part 2 of a 3 part series to do with Cammie more than it does with Caitlin (I am running out of ideas for her so any submitted would be greatly appreciated). I also know my information is most likely not correct on how they eliminate the contestants this is just how I see it. And from what I did find online Christina Milian is the host at least online for The Voice. For my disclaimer see the first chapter_

**Chapter 11**

[Cammie POV]

"What is it? Mom you are beginning to scare me. Can whatever it is wait for another few hours until after the show? I have to get ready and go do the opening numbers with Zach and everyone else." I said with the nerves finally setting in for tonight.

"Cam this can not wait. It is about your father. He is not the man we thought he was…literally." my mom replied confusing me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Matthew Morgan is not your father. Thank Liz for that little revelation since she decided to do some random DNA testing between the schools of people from the past and present and found the proof." she explained.

"Well then do you even know who my father is? I mean it wasn't him so who is it really and why did you lie to me for my whole life?" I asked angrily.

"Cammie do not be mad at your mother we honestly had no idea you were mine. She found out she was pregnant with you after I went MIA and she had been with Matt for a month so she honestly did think you were his." Jamison said.

"You are lying. My dad is on his way to watch me win this. He said that he would be here. I will ask him." I said.

"I swear to you we are not lying…" my mom replied tears starting to fall.

"Cammie and Zach you have to come back in so you can get ready for the show." Blake interrupted.

We went in and began preparing. Suddenly my phone began to ring so naturally I picked it up not expecting the person on the other end to be asking for me but not recognizing their voice. "Cameron Morgan?"

"This is she. Who is calling I am in the middle of something important." I said slightly annoyed not wanting to play games.

"This is Miranda Jonas and I am a nurse at Saint Michael's Hospital in LA. I am sorry to inform you that a Matthew Morgan was in a car accident this evening presumably on his way to the finale of The Voice. When we found him he was saying this number over and over. When we asked him if he knew what was going on all he said was 'call my daughter Cammie and tell her I love her and good luck.' then he flat lined. We tried all we could but were unsuccessful at bringing him back. I am so sorry." the voice on the other end said.

"This cannot be happening. He was supposed to bring me back to school tomorrow night after we spent the day together here." I said beginning to cry. Luckily my makeup had not been done yet.

"I am sorry for the loss of your father. If you would like to say goodbye to him in person come to Saint Michael's after the show." Miranda said trying to console me.

"Thank you I will be there as soon as I can after the show is over." I replied holding back my tears.

"Good luck from all of the nursing staff we all love you and Zach." Miranda replied before hanging up the phone.

"Where is Blake? I need to tell him I am changing my song for tonight." I said my tears starting to fall.

"I am right here. What are you changing your song from and to what are you changing it? And if you don't mind me asking why? And are you okay?" Blake asked.

"From Second Sunday to When I Think About Angels. I will be fine eventually. I just got off the phone with the hospital and my dad was in an accident on his way here and died in the hospital. I will be fine though especially changing my song." I replied still crying.

"Gallagher Girl what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Zach asked rushing over when he saw me in tears.

"Let's just say right now I am so glad they use waterproof makeup for result shows." I said trying to lighten myself up to get ready for the show.

* * *

><p>~Time Skip~<p>

The show is beginning now. Time to go out with the group to sing the first number.

_There's nothing complicated about the way we live_

_We're all here for each other, happy to give_

_Proud of who we are_

_Humbled beneath the stars_

_We've everything we need_

_The moon, the sun_

_There is more than enough here for everyone_

_All we have we share_

_And all of us we care, so come on_

_Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our brotherly time_

_We're happy giving and taking to the_

_friends we're making_

_There's nothing we won't do_

_Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our happy to be time_

_This is our festival, you know and best of all_

_We're happy to share it all_

_There's a bond between us, nobody can explain_

_It's a celebration of life,and seeing friends again_

_I'd be there for you_

_I know you'd be there for me too...so come on_

_Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our brotherly time_

_We're happy giving and taking to the_

_friends we're making_

_There's nothing we won't do_

_Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our happy to be time_

_This is our festival, you know and best of all_

_We're happy to share it all_

_Remembering loved ones departed_

_Someone dear to your heart_

_Finding love, and planning a future_

_Telling stories and laughing with friends_

_Precious moments you'll never forget_

_This has to be the most beautiful_

_The most peaceful place I've ever been to_

_It's nothing like I've ever seen before_

_When I think of how far I've come, I can't believe it...and yet I see it_

_In them I see famil__y_

_I see the way we used to be_

_Come on...Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our brotherly time_

_We're happy giving and taking to the_

_friends we're making_

_There's nothing we won't do_

_Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our happy to be time_

_This is our festival, you know and best of all_

_We're happy to share it all_

_We're here to share it all_

* * *

><p>After the applause died down some the judgesmentors introduced their final contestants, one did not have any left, and each sang a song. When it was Blake's turn to introduce me and Zach and I got ready for our duet.

**Aloha e aloha e **

**'Ano 'ai ke aloha e**

**Aloha ae aloha e **

**A nu ay ki aloha e **

**There's no place I'd rather be **

**Then on my surfboard out at sea**

**Lingering in the ocean blue **

**And If I had one wish come true **

**I'd surf till the sun sets **

**Beyond the horizon**

** A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi **

**Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu**

**Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride**

** A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi **

**La we mai iko papa he na lu **

**Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha**

**O ka moana hanupanupa**

**Lalala i kala hanahana **

**Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one**

**Helehele mai kakou e**

**Hawaiian roller coaster ride**

** There's no place I'd rather be **

**Than on the seashore dry, wet free**

**On golden sand is where I lay**

**And if I only had my way **

**I'd play til the sun sets**

**Beyond the horizon **

**Lalala i kala hanahana **

**Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one**

**It's time to try the Hawaiian Roller coaster ride **

**Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka**

**No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah**

**Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out**

**Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out**

**Looking for the wipeout **

**Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin'**

**Coastin' with the motion of the ocean**

**Whirlpools swirling, cascading, twirling**

**Hawaiian roller coaster ride **

**There's no place I'd rather be **

**Then on my surfboard out at sea**

**Lingering in the ocean blue **

**And if I had one wish come true **

**I'd surf till the sun sets **

**Beyond the horizon**

**A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi**

** Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu**

**Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride**

**A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi **

**La we mai iko papa he na lu **

**Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha**

**O ka moana hanupanupa**

**Lalala i kala hanahana **

**Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one**

**Helehele mai kakou e**

**Hawaiian roller coaster ride**

* * *

><p>Then Zach sang his song on his own. Now it was my turn to sing. Good thing I did my new song before in the show so the band already knew it and began to play.<p>

_**Why does the color of my coffee match your eyes**_

_**Why do I see you when a stranger passes by**_

_**I swear I hear you in the whisper of the wind**_

_**I feel you when the sun is dancin' on my skin**_

_**And when it's raining**_

_**You won't find me complainin' cause**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**When I think about rain**_

_**I think about singing**_

_**When I think about singing**_

_**It's a heavenly tune**_

_**When I think about heaven then**_

_**I think about angels**_

_**When I think about angels**_

_**I think about you**_

_**The taste of sugar sure reminds me of your kiss**_

_**I like the way that they**_

_**Both linger on my lips**_

_**Kisses remind me of a field of butterflies**_

_**Must be the way my heart is fluttering inside**_

_**Beautiful distraction**_

_**You make every thought a chain reaction**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Anywhere I go**_

_**Anything I do**_

_**Everything around me baby**_

_**Makes me think of you**_

_**[Chorus x2]**_

* * *

><p>Again I was crying. This time all of the other mentorsjudges asked what was wrong. I told them it was nothing and to just get on to the results. However, we still had a while yet until they were due in. I went backstage and found the stuffed chipmunk my dad gave me for my birthday and cried into it the entire time I was in the back.

Little did I know Zach had followed me. "Gallagher Girl what is wrong? You can tell me anything." he said.

"I got a call from Saint Michael's saying they have my dad there and were keeping him in the morgue until I could say my goodbyes after the show. He got into a car accident on his way here to watch the show and died at the hospital. You and Blake are the only ones that know. Oh and my mom is now telling me that my dad was never my biological father and that James Jamison is. Liz showed me the proof in the form of her DNA tests she ran a few weeks ago." I said crying harder and harder as I went.

"I am here if you want to talk. Does any of the group know?" he asked.

"No I got the call while we were in the back getting ready. Is it time to go back out yet? I just want to get this over with and go get some closure. We leave to go back tomorrow morning." I replied starting to calm down.

"That is why I am here is to get you. Come on let's go. Time to find out that I beat you once again." he said in a mocking tone.

"No way I am totally going to win and you will lose." I replied with a mock of his smirk.

~Time Skip~

It was time finally to find out our fates. It was down to just me and Zach. "…and the winner of The Voice is…a tie between Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode. Judges if you had to choose one which one would you choose?" Christina asked.

"Zach" one said.

"Cammie" said another.

"Both" said the final two.

"Well it looks like we still have a tie. How would you two feel about sharing the title? We all know that you are together. So please tell us how long and what is currently going on between you if you do not mind since it looks like you are not in the best mood towards the other right now." Christina asked again.

"It is fine with me since we had a bet and now we are breaking even in the bet that one of us is better than the other. The reason that I am not in the best mood is not because of Zach but because of a phone call I got while preparing for the show which caused me to change my song at the last minute since I no longer felt that the song I had originally chosen for tonight was appropriate with the call as saddening as it was. Another thing, yes we are together and have been for about six months." I replied.

"Can you tell us what the phone call was about? Or would you prefer not to?" Christina asked for the final time before we went to leave.

"I prefer not to talk about it tonight. In future interviews that I am sure will occur I will but still hurts too much to talk about it right now." I replied back running to change and go see my dad one last time.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Sorry uploaded the wrong chapter the other day. I had lost my flashdrive with this chapter started on it so I started a new chapter. The next chapter will still make sense after this one so I will re-upload it in a few minutes once I edit a few little things on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

After leaving the hospital with Zach I went straight to my room not even bothering to check to see if anyone was in there before getting ready to climb into the shower. That was the biggest mistake of my life so far, no sooner did I walk in the door did Josh come out from behind and slapped a nap-o-tine patch on my forehead knocking me unconscious with only my mind in working order and still being able to see what was going on in a way. Though I had done nothing to him at all in our lives he still decided I was the perfect target since I am now with Zach and not him.

~Time Skip~

What I had thought had been moments later I woke up to the yelling of my mom to let her into my room. I tried to get up and was unsuccessful. Every time I tried to move I would feel a pain shoot through my entire body. Once again my mom's voice rang out, "Cameron Ann Morgan wake up this instant we need to get going so we can catch the plane home. I have been calling to you for an hour." Looking at the clock I noticed it was seven thirty. I knew I was supposed to get up at six thirty.

I knew the way to get her to stop was to yell that I could not move. "I cannot get up I somehow got hurt last night and I cannot move. I need you to go to Zach's room get my spare key and come in here to help me get going."

"Cammie I am with her and I no longer have the key we were supposed to check out at seven so I went and did that before coming to help get you." Zach yelled through the door.

"Then please find some other way to get in since I cannot move and am afraid." I said trying my best to get someone to help me.

"I already picked the lock so your mom can get in she will be here in a second with the Director." Zach yelled back.

"Then why don't you come help me? At least help me start moving." I nearly demanded angrily.

"They told me to stand guard and make sure no one could get in." he replied.

"Cam I am right here baby girl. Can you move at all to get out of bed?" my mom asked worriedly.

"I can move but not without a searing pain shooting through my body. I cannot bend my left leg at all. I can see blood on both sides of my head and I can for some reason feel some on my leg." I said crying finally realizing what had happened the night before.

"Olay Kiddo, James is going to pick you up and bring you to the plane so we can get home and have you checked out." My mom said.

"No I don't want him to see me broken down and weak. Being back in CovOps will be hard enough, having to face Solomon with what injuries I do have and breaking into tears whenever I know we are going into town, knowing Caitlyn could be in danger." I said admitting my new fear.

"Cammie sweetie you do not have to be afraid of looking weak. Your mother and I love you. I will make sure the Joe cannot make you feel weak in class." James said trying to calm me down before he moved me.

"Daddy please, I hurt all over and want to press charges on Josh when we reach Roseville. I kept going in and out of conciseness and saw for sure that it was him." I said feeling oddly comforted by calling the Director of the CIA daddy after knowing the truth for less than a day.

"Shh…Cam if it makes you uncomfortable calling me anything but Director or James you do not have to." He said trying to make sure I was okay. "Rach get the sheets and anything else we could use as evidence."

"I already looked, have pictures, have the security camera footage that we need, and will get the sheets after you move her." My mom replied.

"I actually felt right, calling you 'daddy'. I remember you helping take me places when I was little while Matt was on missions." I answered his question from earlier.

"But do not worry I will go with you to press the charges. First we need to get you to the hospital to have you checked out." he replied lifting me up and began carrying me to the plane.

"Can you move at all yet Gallagher Girl? If not do you want me to take you?" Zach asked.

"I am fine Blackthorne Boy. Dad please let me try to walk at least on to the plane so that the group doesn't ask what is wrong. I don't want to tell them right now. If anything comes from last night in the future I will, if not they will NOT be told. Got it?" I replied.

"Cam I don't think that is a very good idea. You said you couldn't even stand up without a pain shooting through your body." the Director reprimanded.

"Well let me try. It is what like 100 yards from the cab? I will have Zach right next to me. I can not have everyone think something is wrong and that I have gotten weak in the last few hours since they saw me." I said angrily.

"Gallagher Girl we already swore no one would be able to make you feel weak. Just tell them that you fell down and think you broke your ankle and it hurts to much to walk." Zach suggested.

"Only if I end up hurting to take ten steps." I replied.

"Fine, but the first sign of you having a pain I am making you go with Zach." my dad retorted.

"Whatever. Now put me down." I demanded.

They put me down and I took the first step and felt a small pain, the next step it hurt much more, and of course Zach noticed and picked me back up. "What is wrong Cam?" Bex asked.

"Nothing I just fell down on the way downstairs and think I broke my ankle. I am going to go get it checked out when we get back to Roseville." I said quickly covering up the real reason.

"Oh okay. As long as it is nothing too major." Liz answered.

"Hope you feel better soon Miss Morgan." Mr. Solomon said.

"Thank you Mr. Solomon, I am sure I will be fine after my visit to the doctor." I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Do not forget to vote on the poll. One full week from today I am closing it. I only have 1 person to have voted on it. I need at least 10 in order to make a decision. You choose one girl name and one boy name.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:Previously publisheed as chapter 12, but suggest you re-read it again as it is important to later chapters. So please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

It has been a month since the win and my "father's" death. Yesterday I had one last interview since vacation was coming to a close soon and I could not miss anymore classes for this or else I would fully fall behind. In that interview I finally admitted to everyone the reason I had been upset that day. Once I had admitted it everyone that had known realized how hard taking that victory was for me since I had been acting so much differently. (Based on what they know. We still won't know anything for another 2 weeks, but I think I know the answer…)

"Hey Cam I need to tell you something very important." my mom said entering my room.

"What is it mom?" I asked.

"James, Andy, Abby, Joe, Caitlin, Zach, and I need you down in the foyer for a bit. I already have your bags packed and all of your classes are set to send you your homework over our secure email accessible computers. You are going to be my Maid of Honor in a matter of three hours. I need for you to put behind you any bad thoughts you have about me and your biological father and please be happy for us." she replied as we left my room.

"Excuse me Director Jamison, I was wondering…if you would mind me calling you dad. I mean since in every meaning of the word you will be in a matter of hours both legally and biologically. I oddly feel more comfortable calling you dad since you were always around after I turned ten and needed some type of father figure when my own father was not around." I said bravely as we joined the group.

"Cameron you have no idea how happy that would make me. Honestly, I was surprised you had never slipped and called me that before the incident occurred." he started with his reply, "Ever since I returned from the mission I was on when your mother had found out that she was pregnant I had hoped you were mine. I would have gone back to her sooner had I known you truly were but she had also been with Matt. I would like to ask you if you would consider taking my name instead of Morgan as your last name since we all now know the truth."

"I was actually going to ask if you would mind if I did just that. I feel wrong keeping the name of a man that I do admit that I loved as a father figure for the first 8 years of my life when in reality I have always wanted the name of the person that changed my mom's life and also in the process made me happier than I had ever been again since he had gone MIA." I replied.

"I would be honored. Now let's get going we have a wedding to get to." he said as we left the school.

~Time Skip~

[Caitlin POV]

A few hours later we were all in D.C. inside a small chapel waiting for a Justice of the Peace to marry my Aunt Rachel and the Director.

"Joe, I was thinking about something." my mom said quietly.

"What is it Abby? Maybe we have the same thought." my dad replied just as quietly.

"I was thinking that we could take this idea from Rachel and James. I was thinking that we could also get married since everyone we would want to be here is already here, we are already dressed, and we have plenty of time before we have to be back. What do you say?" my mom asked.

"Wow I guess it is true when they great minds think alike. That was exactly my thought. I already talked to Rachel and James about it and they agreed to making it a double wedding with shared Maid of Honor and Best Man of Cammie and Zach. I know that you most likely would not like that idea but how about it?" my dad proposed.

"I actually like that idea. So I think I will just quickly go change from this into the little number I brought just in case this ended like it is about to." she replied with a wink.

"Okay I will go tell Caitlin the good news." he said turning my way.

"Cute I have been being trained by the best and you think I don't know what is going on. I have already aced the latest test in Lip Reading which is from the same distance away as you and mom just were. I could also tell you both had something on your minds the whole way here." I replied giggling with excitement.

"Look your mom is back." he said amazed clearly by all that had happened in the last three minutes. "You look amazing Abs, I guess natural ability runs in our family Caity here already knew what was going on even before we started whispering."

"Really Caity? I guess we need to work on our ability to hide things from people." mom replied.

~Time Skip~

Well it has now been 6 hours since the weddings and everybody re-entered the school. "Caity why don't you go with Cammie and Andy to Cammie's room so that your dad and I can talk to your Aunt Rachel and Uncle James about something." my mom suggested.

"Okay love you mom and dad." I replied going with Cammie and Andy to hang out for the night or until the adults came to get us whichever came first.

[Abby POV]

"Hey Rach can I talk to you alone for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure Abs what is it? Guys please go find me something to eat. James you remember the foods I liked when I was this pregnant with Andrew, so can you please go get me some, right? I know it is late and most likely going to be hard but I really want it." Rachel said pouting at her new husband.

"Yes Rach I remember. Joe why don't you come with me? I have a feeling you may be asked to make errands with me at times in the next two or three months." James replied.

"Okay, we will be back soon Baby. Love you." Joe said leaning in to kiss me.

"Love you too now go." I said evading the kiss knowing my new husband and his wanting to place a bug on me somewhere.

The men turned and went back into town to get the snack items Rachel secretly requested. Less than five seconds later she asked, "Why did you send Joe off without a kiss? What is it that you need to talk to me about?"

"Well I know Joe and I know he would have tried to plant a bug on me before he left. Anyway I wanted to ask you about how you brought up the conversation leading to the fact that you wanted to start trying to have a baby either time? Or if it was hard to tell him you were pregnant in the first place?" I asked.

"He would have done that but I am sure it would just be to make sure you were okay. I never did bring it up that I wanted to start trying, so none of my pregnancies have been planned actually but James has been more than happy to find out both times he was around. Telling him was fun though, it took me no time at all when we found out about Andy since he was there when Destiny told me. This time however was a bit more difficult since I found out a bit later and that same day Matt had come back into our lives but we were both still so happy." she replied before asking, "Why do you want to have one of these conversations with Joe sometime soon?"

"Yes, actually both. I want to feel him out first. I just have a feeling that I am pregnant but plan to find out for sure tomorrow at my check up." I replied feeling so much better after telling someone my suspicion.

Just then the door opened and in walked James and Joe. "Found the stuff to make the pizza just not the pre-made stuff so give me a little while and I will have the pizza made and ready for you, so I hope you still want it in about a half hour or so." James said.

"I am sure I will be fine to keep waiting a bit to eat. Abby why don't you and Joe just go and talk about what I told you. Joe keep an open mind and listen to what Abby has to say." Rachel said causing Joe to most likely become suspicious.

"Abs what is she talking about?" Joe asked.

"I was curious as to how you would feel if I decided that I wanted to start trying for a baby? Or if I was already pregnant? I am not saying that I am yet but if it happened right after we started trying or even just shortly." I said trying to see how he opens to the idea.

"So when did you want to start the trying? I would love to have a baby that I can know from the start with you at any time even if we find out before we officially start trying." he replied.

"I'm glad you said that because I am going to get a check up tomorrow and I think I may already be pregnant. But if not I want to start trying as soon as we can. I just don't want Caitlin to know until we know about it for sure." I replied as we started heading to our room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Do not forget to vote in the poll. You have until SATURDAY! I only need 10 people to vote for one girl name and one boy name!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

AN:Sorry that this chapter is horrible but neither of the last two chapters have gotten any reviews and my poll has not recieved enough votes. I am going to keep it open until September 30th. For the disclaimer look at the first chapter.

**Chapter 14**

[Caitlin POV]

It has been two weeks since the weddings. My parents have been acting strange lately. Mom walks in to eat breakfast but then they start bringing in the food and she runs right back out of the Great Hall. Of course my first instinct is to run after her, but my dad always tells me to sit back down, and enjoy my last few weeks with my friends.

"Cameron Morgan please report to my office after breakfast." Aunt Rachel called out just before my dad came back to my table.

"Can I steal Caity for a few minutes girls? Her mother and I have to tell her something." he said.

"Sure thing Mr. Solomon." Melanie replies confused.

(Scene Change)

Out in the hall I find my mom looking nervous. I also see my dad looking excited about whatever it was. "What did you have to tell me? I might have already figured it out." I say trying to lighten the mood.

"Well Caitlin…what would your response be if I told you that I am pregnant?" my mom asked.

"My response would be…I was right! I noticed you and dad acting strange for the last couple of weeks. Also I have been hearing a ton of puking when I have been walking by the bathrooms." I replied before adding, "and I am so excited! Bye."

"Bye Caity. Don't forget the family dinner on Sunday. We are telling the others officially then." my dad said as the rest of the girls left the Great Hall.

(Scene Change)

[Cammie POV]

"Cam don't forget to see your mom." Bex said as we left the Great Hall and went toward our room.

"Do you know what she needs to see you about?" Liz asked.

"Believe me I know and I hope that I can be happy with the news. Zach you are coming too right?" I asked turning to him.

"Of course Gallagher Girls." he replied kissing my forehead.

"Would we know what this is about?" Macey asked.

"Not yet. I will tell you later if the results come back the way I expect them to. Can one of you tell Professor Buckingham where I am if I end up late?" I asked.

"Whatever Cam. I thought we told each other everything but I guess I was wrong." Bex replied.

"Let's just say I didn't want you all freaking out. My mom, dad, and Zach are the only people that know and that is because they found me." I said walking into my mom's office.

"Cammie, Zach…I have called Cammie here for a reason you don't know Zach." my mom said as I closed the door.

"You don't remember that he was the one that came with us to find her Rach?" my dad asked.

"Oh yeah. Anyway your test results came back over breakfast. It looks like we now have the final bit of evidence to put Josh away for a long time. It also looks like you have to tell the girls the truth, because you are pregnant and by the sounds of it you and your Aunt Abby are both due around the same time." my mom said.

"Great…now all I have to do is pretend to be weak when I testify. Plus, I cannot keep up my strength in CovOps anymore. Today my knee is killing me and now I cannot get the surgery I need for almost a year!" I replied angrily with sarcasm dripping from my voice from the start.

"Joe will not be an issue still, other wise he will have to answer to me being angry and he knows he does not want to do that." my mom and dad replied in unison after they saw me start to cry.

(Scene Changed)

~Time Skip~

[Joe POV]

"Hey Joe can I talk to you for a second before you head down to teach CovOps in Cammie's class?" James asked.

"Well Joseph, I want to make it perfectly clear that if my daughter shows up looking upset that you are to NOT CALL HER OUT ON IT! She has just received some terrible yet wonderful news. She has to testify in Court tomorrow so she may be freaking out about that." James explained.

"I understand Sir. I will keep an eye on her. Has her name been legally changed?" I asked.

"Not yet we decided that would wait until the summer vacation starts and she officially moves in with me and Rachel." he replied.

"Okay but class is about to start and I need to finish writing the slip about being ready for a town test. The kids get to follow Caitlin and Jason around town today." I said posting the not on the entrance to the elevator. "I am going down to tell any students in the classroom to go get ready. Remind Rachel I need the van fifteen minutes after classes finish." I say leaving to go downstairs.

~Time Skip~

[Caitlin POV]

Finally I get to see Jason! He finally was settled into his new house all the way, not busy catching up at school, and ready to find his sister. Tomorrow is Liz's birthday and her parents can finally tell her the truth. I think the summer will consist of a cranky version of my mom, an annoyed version of my dad, and me spending almost all of my time over at Jason's to avoid my parents.

[Cammie POV]

"Why did Solomon have to schedule a town test before Josh is put away tomorrow?" I asked nervously.

"Cam what the bloody hell are you talking about 'Josh being put away tomorrow'? Why were you upset all day…especially now?" Bex asked.

"The night Zach and I won 'The Voice' Josh broke into my hotel room and raped me. He also provided me with all of my lovely little injuries I had the next morning one of which I still have but cannot get the surgery to fix it until like January of February. The reason for that is because Josh raping me resulted in me ending up pregnant. I only found out for sure this morning. I didn't want to tell you until I was 100% sure." I said finally confessing what had been on my mind all day.

"Why would you not want more town protection? When will this be brought to Court? I know you must have turned him in to the Roseville PD before now." Macey asked.

"To answer your questions McHenry: a) she has me to protect her as well as her dad and Solomon; b) the trial is tomorrow in Richmond. She did that the second we landed back in Roseville." Zach replied before I could open my mouth as we left my room.

When we arrived outside (we were the first after Solomon, Caitlin, and Aunt Abby) and saw only Mr. Solomon. "Mr. Goode, Ms. Morgan you two are not allowed on this trip due to reasons I know you are aware. You will receive full credit, but rest up for tomorrow." he said.

"Will do Uncle Joe. Sorry that as part of the trial that we cannot participate in this test so there is no unfair advantage at the trial tomorrow." I replied.

"Also the issue with your knee. How did you shatter it completely anyway?" he asked.

"No idea. You would have to ask Josh since he was the one to do it. I can't even bend my leg to walk without feeling major pain." I answered.

"Well just get inside so no one else sees you both." he said.

"Okay have fun with no one knowing what to do." I replied limping back inside.


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN:Sorry this has taken so long. I have gotten side-tracked with a lot of other stories that I am writing. I am sorry that this sucks. Review anyway.**_

**Chapter 15**

I am finally going to get the closure I need today. Josh has a good defense lawyer but I have an even better prosecution lawyer, Nathan Dalloway, one of my dad's friends from Blackthorne. (He decided to just be a lawyer and not a spy/Circle of Cavan Agent.) We have so much evidence to prove our case we are sure to win.

"Well Cammie, it looks like this is an open and shut case. The defense has no ways to prove his innocence." Nathan said.

"What if they found something everyone on our team missed?" I asked.

"No need to worry we have all of our evidence with us. We have the sheets, security footage, pictures of you during the show, pictures of you the next morning, DNA tests with the hair on the sheets, your pregnancy test results from Destiny, your full list of injuries from that day, your knee in the brace which can't be moved at all, your crutches, and to finish off the list you have me on your side. The judges all are in agreement when it comes to my cases, that and the fact I know what I am doing is why your father hired me over the other people at my firm." Nathan replied.

"I still feel like we have missed something major and important. I know he always travels with his girlfriend and best friend, but I did not see him with them. We don't know for sure that he was alone and that Dillan didn't do anything before Josh did." I suggested nervously.

"There was no DNA of the others anywhere around and neither of them is on the security footage, but, both have solid alibis. Many people from Roseville saw them together on a date night, someone texted Josh after he got off the plane so he found out and continued to go to the show and on his way he plotted the final points of the crime." Nathan explained.

"Okay so they can't use that. Thanks for clearing my doubts. Let's just get inside my knee is killing me. Besides my dad and Joe have brought in the bag of evidence so…let's win this thing." I said trying to lighten the mood.

~Time Skip~

[Josh POV]

Time to find out my fate. I doubt I will be proven guilty, Cammie has no means to fully pull off a case like this. Sure her daddy has money but no other means to do anything about it.

"Mr. Abrams are you ready?" my lawyer Lucy Johnson asked.

\ "Sure am Lucy. Let's just get this over with." I replied.

"The next case is Morgan/Jamison versus Abrams, all parties please come forward." the guard said.

[Cammie POV]

The judge just came in and the case officially is started. Now the judge is starting to stare at me. "Miss Morgan or is it Jamison? The papers do not all have the same name on them." she asked.

"I pressed the charges as Jamison but legally my surname is still Morgan until school finishes for the year ma'am." I replied.

"Then as to not confuse anyone involved you will be known as Cameron Jamison for this case. Lawyers you know how my court works I talk to and get the stories from Mr. Abrams, then Miss Jamison, then get all of the evidence, then make my ruling. For Mr. Abrams and Miss Jamison if you were not aware I am Judge Walker." the judge said. "Now Mr. Abrams your side of the story please."

"None of this happened. I was on a date in town the night of the event in question, at that specific time I had just dropped my girlfriend off at her home and started for my house since it was a school night and she has an earlier curfew as do I. I would have been unable to fly from my hometown of Roseville to LA in the amount of time it would have taken to do the damage the plaintiff is accusing me of doing." Josh stated.

"Now Miss Jamison would you like to counter Mr. Abrams' story at all?" Judge Walker asked.

"Yes ma'am I would. First off I would like to point out that I would never file false accusations. My side of the story starts just before the show. I had just found out that the Matthew Morgan, the man I had known to be my father, was in fact not my father. Shortly after I was told this information, I was called by a nurse at Saint Michael's Hospital in LA, she told me that Matthew Morgan had just died in an accident on his way to the show. Then after the show I went to say my final goodbyes and get the closure from there. When I returned to my hotel room I went to get into the shower and the defendant was waiting for me in the bathroom. Shortly after I walked in he attacked me with a patch that knocked me in and out of consciousness but I was still able to positively identify him for sure when we arrived back in Roseville the next afternoon. I had woken up the next morning unable to move and completely unable to even bend my left knee." I explained.

"Thank you Miss Jamison. Now defense what evidence do you have that can prove that your client is not guilty?" the judge asked.

"We have not had enough time to gather evidence Your Honor." Josh's lawyer said sheepishly.

"Okay then, prosecution your evidence please since it appears that you are prepared." Judge Walker said.

"Well where would you like us to begin? We have the sheets, security footage, pictures of Cameron during the show, pictures of Cameron the next morning, DNA tests with the hair on the sheets, Cameron's pregnancy test results from Destiny her doctor, Cameron's full list of injuries from that day and Cameron's knee in a knee brace which can't be moved at all. Each piece of evidence was collected by Cameron and her parents just moments after Cameron was found." Nathan asked.

"How about we start with the physical evidence then go to the security footage. Miss Jamison I see your crutches. Is it for any injuries you had sustained in the event? Would you like to sit down?" Judge Walker asked.

"Yes ma'am it is, and I would prefer to keep standing as if at all possible. My knee is completely shattered from the event and since I am pregnant I can't receive the surgery to correct it until January or February the upcoming year." I replied.

"As I look through all of this evidence I see absolutely no loop holes and am amazed by the solidarity in your evidence. How were you able to collect all of this and not have a legal team tell you what you needed to provide as evidence?" Judge Walker asked.

"Well both of my parents have gone to a type of Law School and I am currently enrolled in a Law Program which is offered at my school." I replied.

"Where are you enrolled at school?" she asked.

"I am currently a student at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. I am currently a junior year there and am about to apply to a bunch of schools for many different majors including Law." I replied.

"From the looks of all of this you would make an amazing lawyer or even just a detective. I would like to see the video but I have made up my mind and will give my ruling after the video is shown." Judge Walker said.

"Your Honor we were never given the opportunity to see the evidence provided to be able to make sure it is able to withstand court nor did the prosecution obtain the proper permits to get such evidence on such short notice." Josh's lawyer said.

"I assure you Ms. Johnson we have properly gotten everything we needed to gather the evidence. I am one to do things completely by the books." Nathan said.

"After all of the evidence shown here today. I find the defendant guilty of all charges and sentence you to the maximum time allotted for the crimes you have committed. Good luck with everything in your future Miss Jamison. I hope I never have to see you in here again and that your life goes well." Judge Walker said.

"Thank you Your Honor." I replied.

"Case closed and Court adjourned." Judge Walker said.

I then limped over to my crutches and made my way out of the courtroom and to the car. Now that the case is over my only trouble with CovOps will be keeping up and not getting caught with all of the obstacles that will be standing in my way.

[Caitlin POV]

Dear Diary,

I decided that I would start a diary and explain the stuff that goes on in my life. So here it goes:

Cammie won her court case and everything is great. I get to see Jason tomorrow without any tails. He figured out that someone was following us which made him curious and start to ask questions. I told him that my school is a private school and that I was starting to get to know his sister. He asked me to go to a movie with him and when I made sure with my parents and Aunt Rachel I told him I would love to. I know we are only thirteen but I think that maybe he could be my first boyfriend. It will be great to see how the night goes.

Love forever and always,

Caitlin


	16. AN:Please Review or PM me with Some

I am looking to start a story where the Character takes stupid yet funny questions and will answer them with an answer that is also stupid but funny. If you have a question you want to ask Max please PM me (or review) and I will try to come up with an answer. This story will appear in the Get Smart section which is under TV Shows. This is a list of questions I already have so if it is one of these it will eventually be answered. This is the list (up until the double space are questions from yinyangsangel and after the double space but before the line break are from one of my friends **I will add the new questions once I get them and they will be bold until I get another set of new questions then they will be normal**):

Why do they call it after dark when it's really after light? Do horses and monkeys get grey hair when they get old? Why isn't the number 11 pronounced onety-one? What if the Hokey Pokey REALLY is what it's all about? Who did let the dogs out? Why is there only 12 hours on a clock? How long is a piece of string? Why do they call it a pair of pants but only one bra? At a movie theater which arm rest is yours? Can animals commit suicide? Why does the Easter bunny carry eggs? Rabbits don't lay eggs! Did London Bridge ever fall down? Is it possible to be allergic to water? Why do superheros wear their underwear on the outside of their clothes? Why are women and men's shoe sizes different? What was the best thing BEFORE sliced bread? How do you make seven even? How many seconds are there in a day? Why do they call it a "Television Set" when there's only one? How fast do you need to cook for it to be considered "Fast Food"? Where does the "o" come from when we abbreviate "number"? Why do they imply the 'birds and the bee's' get up to something together? What can a deaf person use instead of an Alarm Clock? What does GOOGLE stand for? Would you like Fry's with that? Why are Softballs hard? Why aren't Blueberry's blue? Do Butterfly's make Butter? Does the Queen Bee have a King? Can you carry a Kangaroo on your back? Is a gold knife and fork still considered Silverware? Why isn't Chocolate considered a vegetable if it comes from Cocoa Beans?

Who turns off the light in the fridge when you close the door? Why do we care if the chicken crosses the road? Why is it called an ear of corn? What is the she-wolf doing in the closet? How did the frog get in your throat?


	17. VOTE

I am trying to decide which of my many on going stories I should concentrate on. Help me by please Voting on my poll. This will be on all of the stories that are on the list to be voted on. So please vote.


	18. AN

Due to a story that is fresher in my mind this story is currently on hold. Please feel free to review or PM me with ideas that you have pertaining to this story and please check out my stories under other categories. Especially my newest story that the title is pending on (and as of my knowledge at the time of this post is the only one in the field) it is a Motive and NCIS crossover (both are in the TV shows category) Happy reading! Splendora-C.A.M-McGonagall 


End file.
